


In The Loo:  Air Plane

by Grey_wonderer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_wonderer/pseuds/Grey_wonderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the loo is more entertaining than the in-flight movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Loo:  Air Plane

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any of these people and this never happened. This was written for amusement only and no harm is intended. GW

Billy was washing his hands and some feckin’ bastard was pounding on the door to the loo. He was going as fast as he could for fuck sake. He realized that there were only a few facilities on the plane, but unless the impatient bastard trying to break the door down had a serious rush call, the guy could have the decency to wait a bit. “Hold yer water, ye feckin‘bastard,” Billy muttered too low for anyone else to hear as the pounding continued.

Billy shifted about in the tiny loo and turned to open the door. He had barely turned the lock when someone squeezed through the door and pressed Billy hard against the tiny sink. The door snapped shut and Billy could hear the twist of the lock as someone placed a firm hand over his mouth.

Billy found himself looking into mischievous eyes that framed a rather unique, slightly crooked, nose and a deep, growling voice said, “I’ll take my hand away if you promise not to yell.”

As the hand was removed from his mouth, Billy tried for his sternest expression and said, “In a great rush for the lavvy bowl, are ye?”

Dom smirked and placed one hand on either side of Billy, pinning him against the sink. “No, but I’m desperate for a blow job, know anyone in here who might be able to come to the aid of a horny traveller?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Billy pretended to scan the tiny loo as if looking for someone that might be interested in helping Dom with his problem and then shrugged. “Sorry, mate. The blow job crew has went to the cockpit to service our pilots. It would seem that ye’ve come at a bad time.”

“No, I haven’t cum at all yet. That’s why I’m here. I’m a first class, frequent flyer and I was told this was a full service flight, so were is my service? If I don’t get a first class blow job then I’m going to fill in the complaint card and leave it with the airline staff to make them aware of my dissatisfaction,” Dom said pressing his already rock-hard crotch against Billy’s thigh.

“When ye booked your ticket did you tick the wee box on the form marked ‘special services’? If ye dinna tick the box, then ye can’t expect to have yer willy serviced. We’ve a tight schedule and we have to keep to it if we wanna keep our patrons happy.”

“Look at me,” Dom said, arranging his face into a full-on pout. “Is this the face of a fully-serviced flier? Look at these eyes and tell me if you see any joy there? Is this the sort of reputation you want for your airline?”

Billy sighed. “No, I don’t suppose we can have this sort of thing. It’s bad for business. I can see that I’m going to have to fix this problem at once.”

Dom smiled. “That’s more like it. I don’t want to be the sort of passenger what whinges to the authorities about rubbish service, but unless something is done for my very impressive co-pilot,” he paused and pointed to his crotch, “I’ll have to do some world-class whinging.”

Billy pushed Dom back against the loo door and said, “Drop yer trousers and assume the position, Mongahan. I don’t have all day and there are likely others waitin’ in line out there. Once word gets oot that I’m getting’ blokes off in the bog, the line will be down the aisle all the way to coach.”

Grinning, Dom slid his joggers down to his knees to reveal his already stiff ‘co-pilot‘. “Hurry it along then. If it’s good enough, I’ll want to go around and get back in line again.”

“Sorry, only one blow job per flight,” Billy said as he bent down in the crowded little room and took the full extension of Dom’s penis into his mouth.

Dom growled and then caught sight of himself in the tiny mirror and then squeezed his eyes shut as Billy’s very talented tongue began to work it’s magic.

Billy placed one hand firmly on Dom’s hip and allowed his fingers to dig into the skin as he cupped his other hand around Dom’s bollix.

Dom groaned and pushed forward, driving his penis still further into Billy’s mouth.

The door to the tiny loo began to make rattling sounds as they pressed against it with their full, combined, weight. Dom began to repeatedly smack his palms against the walls on either side of the door as Billy brought him closer and closer to climax.

Just outside the door, Ian McKellen stood, arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

“What’s taking so long? You’ve been back here for ages. I was getting a bit worried,” Orlando said as he walked over to Ian and placed a hand on his arm.

“It’s nothing, dear boy,” Ian smiled patting Orlando on the arm. “Just get in line.”

“I don‘t have to use the loo. I was just getting worried about you. I wanted to see if you were all right.” Orlando said as the door to the loo popped open and Dom came out straightening his shirt and sucking on a lolly pop.

As Billy emerged, Ian smiled, “Blow jobs are one thing, but are you also giving out lollies?” He pointed to Dom’s lolly pop.

Billy blushed slightly, but quickly recovered. “Only if the passenger is very, very, good.”

“And I’m always very, very, good,” Dom grinned winking.

Ian looked at Dom and said, “First class really is the only way to travel.” With that, he walked into the loo and closed the door.

“I want one,” Orlando said.

Billy turned around looking very flustered. “Well, you can’t have one,” he said sharply.

“Oh, please? Don’t you have any more lollies?” Orlando said.

Dom looked at Billy and laughed as he handed Orlando a sucker. “There you go, mate. Something to keep you entertained while you wait for the loo.” Then he followed Billy down the aisle snickering.

“Shut yet gob,” Billy hissed. “Or next time, you and your wee co-pilot will have to fly solo.”

“You thought Orlando was asking for a blow job too , didn’t you?” Dom grinned as they slid into their seats.

“I was more concerned about Sir Ian,” Billy said. “He’s a wizard you know. He must have a very long staff.”

Dom laughed and choked slightly, and nearly swallowed his lolly.

 

06-03-2011

GW


End file.
